


Giving in to the Darkness

by ll72



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Depraved, Don't read if easily offended, Explicit Sex, F/F, Hardcore, I'm warning you, Incest, Mom-daughter, Seduction, Sex Toys, You've been warned, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll72/pseuds/ll72
Summary: Alice seduces her daughter to the darkness within
Relationships: Alice Cooper/Betty Cooper
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Giving in to the Darkness

Tonight was the night. After weeks of planning and preparation Alice Cooper was going to fuck her daughter Betty. She had fantasised about the teenage blonde for years, carefully keeping her dark desire hidden from the world, only letting out her thoughts when she was alone in the shower, with her fingers doing her imaginings. It would likely have remained nothing more than a disturbing fantasy if her other daughter hadn't got herself pregnant and gone to live elsewhere and if Alice hadn't separated from her husband at the same time.

She had ignored it at first, refusing to give into the temptation. But it was too hard, with no-one else around Betty would more often wander around in her silk pyjamas, her every movement designed to incite her Mom's lust, her scent a perfume. 

Alice opened her laptop and drilled down the folders, opened only by secret and secure passwords until she got to the movies. It had been easy to hide a couple of nanny cams in her daughter's room whilst the teen was at school and she wasn't disappointed. In the 'privacy' of her bedroom Betty would often walk around naked, unwittingly showing her sexy round butt and lovely juicy tits to her Mom and more than once she'd flashed her slit to Alice, the older woman looking at the hot hole with a desperate desire. Nor was Betty a stranger to masturbation, at least once a day, often twice the teen would be fingering herself. Most of the times it was at night, under the covers, so all Alice could see was the teen's face contorting and her covers seesawing - and she would have been able to see that if she hadn't spent the extra dollars on cams with night vision. Occasionally she got lucky and the teen would do it during the day, when Alice was out and she thought no-one would catch her. Then she sat on the bed, her pants down or her skirt up, her fingers under her panties as she brought herself to orgasm.

It was when Betty had brought a dildo a month ago that Alice had begun plotting. She had seen the parcel, but assumed it was just some books or cosmetics from Amazon and Betty had said nothing to disabuse her Mom of that. But when watching that day's recording Alice had seen her daughter unwrap a dildo. As toys went it wasn't very large, just six inches, but after looking at it nervously for a few moments the teen had put it in her mouth and started to suck it, not realising that ten hours later her Mom would be rubbing her own hole watching. Alice almost came as she watched Betty pull down her skirt and panties and sit on her bed, just wearing a sweater. The teen's legs drew up and spread and with one hand she reached down to rub her pussy, as she continued to suck the toy like a popsicle. Alice did cum as Betty then slid it into her tight little fuckhole and masturbate furiously. 

She had hidden the toy in a place that Alice would never have found if she hadn't been watching. Using it regularly she was unaware that her Mom was equally regularly viewing it. She even used it once, as she got nearer to her plan to bang Betty, entering her daughter's room when the teen was out with friend's. She removed the toy from it's hiding place under the mattress and sat on the comfy chair, her legs spread over the armrest thrusting into her own shaven slot, fantasising about her daughter being on her knees in front of her, pleasuring her.

She glanced at the live view in the corner of the laptop screen. Betty was pottering around, doing nothing in particular as she began to prepare to get to bed. Soon it would be time and to get herself fully in the mood Alice clicked on her favourite video, one where the blonde teen was really going to town on her front hole, gasping and shuddering. Then she turned onto her front, raising her ass unwittingly to the camera. The hand with the dildo crept round the back as she used the other to finger herself furiously. Alice could watch again and again as Betty's toy pushed at the sphincter, it was only an inch, hardly an opening, but as she watched Alice felt her desire taking over.

*

Sitting in front of her vanity desk Betty rubbed some cotton wool over her skin, the lotion on it cleansed the skin and left it fresh and flawless. In Betty's case it seemed to work, not even a small pimple broke the surface, never mind an oozing blackhead some of her friends were cursed with. In fact Betty thought she done okay in the puberty stakes, she could sit in her bra and pj shorts without feeling embarrassed by her body. She had no excess flab or unsightly bulges, her bosom was rounded and large enough to show she was a woman, without being so large she looked freakish, her blonde hair was full of body and bounce (not unlike her tits, she grinned to herself). Whilst she was currently single she knew that she wasn't going to remain that way, she was too attractive for that.

The door opened without warning and her Mom walked in. The last few weeks, since her Dad had gone, her Mom had taken to wearing very low cut blouses and tonight was no exception. She was obviously planning to be back in the market, Betty realised, and she would be quiet a catch. If Betty knew she was hot as a teen she just hoped she could manage to be as attractive as her Mom when she hit her forties. Still it would have been polite to knock.

"Are you getting ready for bed?" her Mom asked, advancing further into the room.

"Yes," it was still early, especially for a Friday night, "I'll probably read for a little once I've done my skin." And then have a little play with my pussy under the covers, she added mentally as she smiled at her Mom in the mirror, though she didn't say it.

Her Mom continued walking forward, coming to a stop behind her. "Not going out then?" she smiled, placing her hands on Betty's shoulders. She rubbed them gently, her thumbs moving in small circles in a way that was almost unmomlike.

"I thought I'd have a night in," replied Betty.

"Your teenage years are for having fun," her Mom replied, which was unlike her as she normally preached responsibility and good behaviour. "If you don't go out to have fun you should have it indoors," her words were almost a purr and her hands went from Betty's shoulders, sliding down over her front. The teen stifled a gasp as they ended up over her boobs, only the material of her bra keeping them from being skin to skin. "Don't you think?"

Her hands closed, her fingers digging into Betty's bust and this time she did gasp, her face reddening as she said, "Mom..." 

The teen's tits had been felt before, by Archie when they were younger, Jughead when he was a little older and most recently by Veronica when they were drunk and having a dare. But she never expected her Mom to cop a feel, that was over the line. Still it was probably not meant sexually, that would be too strange for words - perhaps she'd had a little too much to drink, though she couldn't smell anything. Her Mom squeezed again, "These are nice and plump, aren't they?"

They were, but it was equally a question you didn't say yes to. Instead Betty said, "Mom, I think this is a bit too close, you know?"

Her Mom ignored her and gave the titties a further squeeze, her fingers digging deep through the material into the flesh. "I bet these are fun to play with," she giggled.

"Um, Mom, I'm not feeling comfortable with this," Betty tried to sound firm, though she was aware her voice was not as solid as she would have liked.

Again her Mom ignored her words and even worse pulled the bra down, just a little, but enough that the teens nipples were uncovered. She could see her Mom looking at them and smiling in the mirror and then the older woman's fingers were moving round the nubs, teasing and tickling them. "These are getting hard."

It was true. Betty blushed, unable to deny that her body was not as concerned about her Mom's touch as she was. However, no matter how nice it felt (and it felt very good indeed) this was way over the line, even from... especially from, her Mom. She took a deep breath, "Could you stop please," she said and was proud there was no quaver in her voice. 

There was also no reaction from her Mom, except to rub the firm nipples harder, "These are very sexy, you have lovely titties."

"Stop Mom," Betty said in a hard a voice as she could manage, like she was the mother and her Mom the naughty small child. She began to stand as well, reckoning that even if her Mom ignored her words she could at least get herself up and away from the older woman's nimble fingers. 

Her Mom moved quicker, one hand resting on Betty's shoulder and pushing her back down even as she rose. "I'm just admiring your wonderful tits," Alice purred, keeping her daughter down. "MMnnn, they're so sensual to touch."

"Mom," squeaked a struggling Betty. The last moves removed any chance that her Mom's touch was innocent and she didn't realise what she was doing. Betty wondered if she was drunk or having some sort of breakdown. It didn't matter which - she needed to get some space from her Mom, even if only to think for a couple of minutes. Her Mom still held her firmly and Betty decided to try to relax for a moment, so that her Mom would think she was acquiescing and lessen her grip.

She didn't get much of a chance. Her Mom did let go off her teat, but only to push back her hair and move into kiss her neck.

That was enough and despite the hand on her shoulder Betty forced herself up, not caring if she sprained her Mom's wrist. She swung round to face her, making sure she pulled her bra back over the nipples as she did. Her Mom didn't looked abashed, beaming like she was the cat with the cream, her eyes moving over the younger blonde like she was a guy in a night club, not a mother with her daughter. "What's got into you? Are you okay?"

"I'm just trying to give my daughter a little kiss," said Alice smiling widely, "Is that so wrong?"

"Yes," squeaked Betty as her Mom stepped forward again, pinning the teen to the vanity desk. Betty raised her hands in an attempt to hold her Mom off. It was in vain, as her Mom just pushed them aside and moved into to kiss the teen's throat and chin. A series of quick, powerful kisses rained down on the blonde, before she managed to twist out and away from her Mom's grasp. "You can't do this."

Her Mom followed her round the room, almost chasing her like a pantomime villain. "Don't say you've not thought about it Betty, kissing me."

"I haven't," Betty said as she tried to work out an escape route to the door. She had thought about other women, that she wasn't going to deny and as one of those other women, was her friend Veronica's Mom, she'd couldn't say she hadn't fantasised about older women either. But never her Mom, that was a taboo line, you didn't cross and she couldn't understand why her Mom was so keen to do so. She made another quick move, but her Mom blocked her, grasping her wrists and forcing them downwards. Betty squeaked "Stop it, this is wrong."

Her Mom just grinned, pressing her mouth forward. The younger blonde turned her head away so that her Mom missed her mouth, but instead kissed and licked at the side of her face and earlobe. Betty struggled back, trying to break the grip. But her Mom was stronger than she looked, pushing the teen onto the bed and falling on with her. There was a brief grapple and then Betty found herself pinned under her Mom, the older woman holding the teen's wrists down above her head. She grinned over her daughter, sliding down as she moved her dress slid up and Betty realised her Mom wasn't wearing any underwear, the pussy wet and bare against the skin. It made her try to push her Mom off even more, but the older woman had the better position and held her firm. Then for a moment she let go off the left wrist, allowing Betty to flail helplessly with her free arm. However it was only for a second, long enough to pull down the bra again, exposing Betty's tits and then Alice had gripped the wrist, pressing it back down on the bed.

"Mmnnn, Betty, you look so sexy and lovely, you can't blame Mommy for wanting a kiss," the older woman purred.

"Stop it, this is wrong," Betty countered.

"How can it be wrong when it so right," her Mom grinned in reply. She lowered her head and Betty turned away, her Mom instead sucking at her throat, her tongue licking the smooth fresh. She lifted her head, "Tell you what Betty, as you don't seem to want to play, what about you give me one kiss and then if you don't like it I'll let you go."

"Promise?" Betty asked, relieved. She'd grab her coat and go straight over to Archie's, perhaps him and his Dad could explain what was going on, or if not call the hospital for her Mom to be committed.

"Promise," her Mom grinned, "but it'll be a long one, long and lingering, with the tongue and you can't struggle or try to push me away."

It was one kiss and then she'd be free. Betty forced a smile, "Okay, I promise as well."

Her Mom was as good as her word, letting go off Betty's wrists and then moving in for the kiss. Betty remembered what she'd said and decided it was easier to go along with it that try to escape and set the whole cycle up again. She'd kissed a girl before, Veronica, and if that had only been pretend she couldn't deny she had enjoyed it, all she had to do was pretend her Mom wasn't her Mom for five minutes and she was sure she could do that.

Her Mom's mouth descended. Betty kept her lips closed as her Mom's pressed at hers, even when she felt her Mom's opening to try and get her to react, the teen didn't push away, but she didn't react. Her Mom paused for a second and resumed, this time her tongue was forcing the lips aside, before coming against Betty's clamped teeth. Her Mom persisted and Betty felt the older woman's hands moving and rubbing up and down her thighs and waist. She still remained closed.

But then her Mom's hand moved again and she was touching Betty's pussy through the thin material of the teen's panties. That was much more than they agreed and Betty opened her mouth to say so. Her Mom pushed her tongue in before the teen could speak, but as she moved her hand from the blonde's pussy Betty decided not to complain. She just needed to relax and let it happen...

Actually her Mom was a kinda hot kisser, her tongue swirling round and exploring Betty's mouth, her body pressing sensually against the teen, gently massaging her as she moved and her hands were on the blonde's waist, slowly and gently slipping up and down. It took her a moment or two to realise she had started to respond, her tongue flickering up and her hands on her Mom's sides. As soon as she realised she stopped immediately, blushing a deep red, but her Mom just smiled and continued. A few seconds later Betty found her tongue moving again, like it was out of control and even as she willed her hands to remain pinned to the bed, they were moving up to her Mom. The older woman kissed her more passionately, her naked pussy rubbing at Betty's stomach and for some reason Betty found herself getting hotter and more aroused. She told herself this was just her body playing tricks, it didn't know who was playing with it, but trickery or not, it was making her wet and leaving her out of control.

So she didn't stop her Mom as the older woman again reached down to Betty's panties and rubbed at the pussy under the thin material. She continued until it was translucent with Betty's juice and the blonde teen was shivering with excitement. Still kissing Betty her Mom slipped her hand under the panties. Betty knew it was wrong, but her body was now in control, kissing her Mom back as the older woman stroked her slit. The younger blonde could feel the heat of the touch, sense her own wetness and desire. Her Mom's tongue was curling round her own, the older woman's lips moving and pressing at Betty's. A finger was slipping into her cunt, exploring a hole that only Betty had previously explored. The teen gasped and shuddered, her warm breath mixing with her Mom's as the older woman carried on kissing her as she fingered. 

Shuddering Betty felt herself stretching on the bed, her back rubbing at the covers. She had fingered herself before but it had never felt so good as when it was someone else's finger in there; it was disturbing that it was her Mom, but it felt so good. The teen bucked and gasped, her mouth coming away from her Mom's. Alice didn't return to it, but moved her mouth down to kiss and lick at the blonde's exposed throat, sucking at the pale flesh as she twisted her finger round.

"This is wrong," Betty managed to moan, but she was physically or, perhaps mentally, incapable of putting up any resistance. It was wrong and disgusting, but it felt so good, like something she'd never felt or imagined was possible.

"Mmnnn, yes," her Mom agreed, her lips kissing at the teen's throat. "Let's see how wrong."

She stopped kissing the teen and moved up Betty's body, pulling up her dress so her pussy was exposed. The younger blonde made no attempt to move away from her mother, stuck down with some dark fascination. Alice ended up crouched over the teen's face, turning around so that she was in turn facing the Betty's cunt. She didn't say a word as she bent, her hands down to the pussy, spreading it apart for her tongue.

Betty was half surprised as her Mom began to lick her, but half not given how the night had been going. She was fully disgusted however, but also totally turned on. She just let her Mom lick slowly and sensually over her slit, making no move to return the favour even though her Mom's shaven slot was just an inch above her mouth and within easy licking range. She pushed her arms deep into the bed, balling the hands into balls to stop herself reaching up. Her Mom didn't seem to mind, she just continued to run her tongue over and along Betty's slot, covering it with saliva and tickling the lips. 

The teen remained straight trying to resist her dark desires and stifling the groans that tensed in her throat. Her Mom's tongue was moving faster, a couple of fingers actually easing the slit open so that her tongue was in the pink, licking at the warm, wet walls. It felt good and this time Betty really had to bite her lip so she didn't cry out. She was sure her Mom could sense her vibrate, knowing exactly what she was doing. If she didn't she should have as she sped up and Betty shivered even harder, she knew her cunt was soaking and it was with her Mom's saliva. Her juice was leaking from her twat, covering her lips and mons, being lapped up enthusiastically by her Mom's tongue.

"Ooohhh," Betty couldn't hold it in any more and even if she immediately clamped her mouth afterwards the cry of pleasure was out there. Her Mom licked harder and faster at the teen's twat, ramming the hole with her tongue and slurping away at it. Her own pussy was wet and enticing, dripping with desire. Even without touching it Betty could taste the sweetness. She held as long as she could before she gave in, raising her head and lapping at it hard. Her hands were unclenching and going up at the same, gripping her Mom's cheeks for balance and dragging her Mom down onto her mouth.

"Yes, that's right Betty, lick Mom's pussy," Alice raised her head longer enough to gasp out the words before returning back down and lapping her daughter's cunt with an reinvigorated enthusiasm. Betty returned lick for lick, her tongue speeding over her Mom's cunt, driving apart the lips and speeding over the soft, malleable flesh within. 

The two of them went to each other's cunt as if they weren't Mom and daughter, tonguing hard, fast and deep, lapping up the juice and swallowing it down. Betty gripped her Mom's buttocks, squeezing them and kneading the round mounds as she drank down the cum. She couldn't help herself, her body had taken control off her mind and no matter how darkly depraved it was she just wanted her Mom's twat in her mouth. In fact the only thing she wanted more was her Mom's tongue in her cunt, driving her to unimaginable pleasure. She could feel it rising, like a tidal wave roaring towards the shore.

"Oooohhh, oooohhh," Betty gasped loudly, her head hitting the bed. Her Mom drove her tongue faster and harder, making the teen cum some more, her body shaking like she was on a rollercoaster. As the orgasms died down a little she returned her head to her Mom's pussy, eating it with a renewed vigour, her tongue slamming deep into the hole and licking bits that were previously untouched.

Suddenly without warning her Mom got up, standing and smoothing her dress, like nothing had happened. She turned with a smile, looking down at Betty's, the teen's bra half down her chest and her panties below her knees. "That was a taste, if you want to embrace it fully you know where I am."

She turned and left the room, leaving a stunned Betty on her bed. She could hear her Mom's footsteps receding down the hall and then the close of the door of the main bedroom. Betty lay where she was, trying to process her thoughts, her Mom had her at mercy, Betty deep within her pussy when she'd left? Had she realised it was wrong? It didn't seem like it, not from her last words and nor had she seemed like she was wracked with guilt. was she giving Betty a choice? if so what should she do, to follow her Mom would be descending a dark path into more taboo incest lesbian sex with her. But not following it would lead her to a morally safe space, but one without the pleasure she'd just had.

Betty wasn't sure what she should do, her fingers caressed her wet pussy as she thought and she imagined her Mom down their licking at it. She rubbed harder and harder, the vision of her Mom sharp and clear. 

She knew she would take the dark path...

*

Moments later she was at her Mom's door. She had changed from her bra and panties into a baby doll night-dress that went down to the top of her thighs and was thin enough that it wasn't hard to make out the shape of her nipples and the dark cut of her slit. She paused outside, aware of the step she was about to take and her good side telling her to turn away, her wicked, naughty and slutty side won easily and she opened the door.

"I knew you'd come," her Mom said, smiling. She was sitting in bed, her naked tits on display. She pulled back the covers and Betty could see she was naked underneath as well. She continued to grin as her daughter slowly walked towards the bed, "We're going to fuck."

"Yes," said Betty, "I want to do it." 

And she did. Despite the absolute wrongness of having sex with her Mom, she wanted to fuck her and repeat the pleasure of what she had. She realised she was sick in the head, the only positive point being that so was her Mom, so it was likely genetic and not really her fault. Not that the police or courts would care; it would have to be their secret forever - but she was willing to take it to the grave.

"Come and join me then," her Mom purred and patted the bed.

Betty got on it at the bottom, crawling towards her Mom, her round tits threatening to spill out of her small nightie. Her Mom looked at her with rapt attention, her eyes on the jiggling mammaries, her mouth set in an expression of fevered anticipation. Betty closed with her Mom and this time it was her who leaned forward and initiated the kiss. Her Mom's mouth moved round hers, opening and closing over the teen's, as their tongues touched and teased. Without prompting Betty reached out for her Mom's tits, taking them in her hands to knead and play with. They felt good, plump and squashable. Her Mom's hands meanwhile were on her ass, pushing the thin nightwear away so she could squeeze it direct, her fingers digging into the rump and jiggling the two buttocks. 

It was so good, Betty could only half-remember why she had resisted. 

Their tongues continued to intertwine as Mother and daughter rubbed and slid against each other. Their naked pussies brushed and Betty could feel her Mom's wetness against her own damp slit. She moved again, deliberately pushing forward so that their cunts connected. A frisson of excitement raced through her as their cunt lips vibrated as they brushed over each other. Betty came down again, her Mom also moving with her; their pussies starting to press and rub together. 

"Mmnnn, yes, Betty, that's a good girl, you're enjoying it now," her Mom said, smiling sexily.

"Yes, I am, I know I shouldn't, but this is so hot," the blonde teen moaned, working her cunt at her Mom. The two of them moved into a rhythmic sexual dance, their bodies sliding up and down each other as they stimulated each others twat with their own soaking hole. Betty placed her hands either side of her Mom to give herself a better balance, working her body quicker and harder, pushing her pussy down. Her Mom met every shift with a move of her own, smiling up at her daughter and holding the teen's ass tight. Betty could feel her juice bubbling up and over, smearing her Mom with cum; and not all the wetness over her cunt and lips was her own either, her Mom too was soaking with lust. 

"Ooohh, oooohhh, yes," Betty moaned in pleasure, not caring any longer that she was with her Mom, just enjoying the moment and sexual bliss it brought. Her body went faster and faster rubbing at her Mom, whilst her Mom went at it with her, the two of them steaming with passion. Betty let out another moan of passion, "OOoohhh."

"Let's add something more," her Mom purred, pushing Betty off her far enough that she could roll over to reach into her bedside cabinet. Betty knew about double-ended dildos (she had watched a porn movie once with one in it), but to see one in her Mom's hands made her salivate for lust, especially when her Mom ran a tongue round one end of it, sensually toying with the toy. She smiled and offered the other end to Betty, "Why don't you make it nice and wet, it'll go in easier."

Betty's cunt was so soaking that she thought she didn't need any more lubrication, but seeing her Mom sucking the toy was such a turn on that she had to give it a go. She held the middle, her hand next to her Mom's and slid her mouth over the tip. It tasted like plastic, but it wasn't the flavour or even the texture or shape which made Betty wet, it was the thought of the cock jamming in her pussy whilst her Mom slammed the other end. She could see her Mom's eyes sparkling as they sucked and slurped the toy, bobbing near to each other, but not connecting; it was obviously impossible to tell thoughts from eyes, but Betty was sure her Mom was as turned on as she was. The teen got further confirmation as with her spare hand her Mom began to rub her pussy, Betty did the same - the two of them sucking cock and massaging cunt in unison.

"Okay Betty, you lie back and let me get this in you," the older Cooper pulled the toy out of her mouth and placed her hand on her daughter's chest, encouraging her to lie on the bed. The teen did so, automatically spreading her legs for her Mom. The Milf gently stroked the wet pussy for a moment, before sliding her fingers inside and easing open the hole. Betty moaned in excited anticipation, aware that she was about to lose her virginity to her Mom and looking forward to it. Her Mom smiled as she pushed in the toy, "Yes Betty, relax and take this cock."

The teen moaned as the dildo threaded past her lips and into her hole. It was large and she was tight, but she was also so soaked that it went in easily, not harmed by her Mom's gentle rocking and turning off it so that the pussy spread and gripped round the toy. "MMmnnn, that feels so good," the blonde teen moaned.

"It'll feel even better in a minute," promised her Mom, "Wait until I'm on the other end."

"Ooohh, yes," Betty was almost burning in anticipation.

Her Mom was moving over her, taking the other end of the toy and lowering her own pussy onto it. Betty could see it slipping into her Mom's twat, vanishing between the lips. As it went further in her Mom began to press on it and the pressure increased in betty's twat, the toy going even deeper. The teen moaned again, automatically bucking up and shoving it back at her Mom. She was rewarded with a gasp of pleasure from the older woman. Soon her Mom was rocking at her, the two of them thrusting the toy between them.

"Ooohhh, yesss," Betty groaned. She had often imagined sex - a few times even lesbian sex with an older woman, but never with her Mom. But in none of her wildest fantasies had it felt so good to be penetrated, the double-ender pounding deep into her cunt, stimulating spots she didn't know existed. Her body arched and bent, her midriff rising to thrust the toy up and into her Mom. The older woman gasped and groaned, her body moving up and down as she rode the toy and her daughter. Her tits bounced and jiggled and Betty found herself staring at them with a horny fascination, seeing the hardness of the nipples, erect like tiny hills. Her Mom moved quicker and faster, making her tits jump all the more. Betty squealed out again, "OOoohhh, yessss, ohhhhh!"

The two Coopers moved together, hammering the toy between them, their thighs brushing and touching as they met. The toy vanished into their holes, coming back out again as they retreated, shiny with their cum. The toy got wetter with each thrust, sliding even easier into the wet holes and dripping their juice onto the bed. The damp spot got bigger and bigger as both women's cunts got wetter, not helped by their sweat as they went at it hard.

"OOOhhh, fuccckk, aarrrghhh, yesss," Betty squeaked, she was half risen, her hands on the bed behind her, her midriff hammering away at her Mom. The pleasure was intense, more than she thought possible, she no longer cared that the sex was incestuous and wrong. All that mattered was the orgasms that only her Mom could provide anything else was just a detail.

She drove at her Mom and her Mom drove at her. The bed shuddered with their effort, the covers beneath them crumpled and the frame bouncing so hard it was hitting the wall. Her Mom was gripping her close, pulling her in towards her and thrusting harder. Betty did the same, grasping her Mom's waist; the skin was slick with perspiration, the teen's hands sliding up and down as she tried to get a grip. "Oh god, yes, Betty, yes, fuck harder," her Mom called out, doing what she could to make them slam together.

"Aaarrrghhh, yessss, yesssss," Betty screamed in pleasure as the toy drove in. She could feel the orgasms building up like water behind a dam, only to explode like a tidal wave, making her buck and rock; it didn't stop her fucking - if anything the orgasms drove her in with a greater fury.

"Fuck I'm going to cum," her Mom squealed her back arching and her head falling backwards. She did - explosively and literally, the juice blasting from her pussy like a geyser all over Betty's cunt and stomach. The teen squealed in pleasure as her Mom's cum drenched her. She knew that a normal person would be disgusted, but she wasn't - she was turned on. She slammed up quicker, driving her own cunt onto the toy and in turn ramming it into her Mom. The older woman screamed again, bucking in pleasure as the ecstasy controlled her.

"I'm cumming too," shrieked Betty. The pleasure was mind-boiling as she squirted her cum out, blasting it all over her Mom with a complete disregard for societal norms. It came out in a long hose of liquid, lasting for longer than she'd ever managed to do when solo masturbating and leaving the bed and her Mom drenched. 

It was the culmination. Panting with exhaustion they fell away from each other, the toy falling away.

"That was something," moaned Betty.

"It was," her Mom agreed, "I knew you'd be as depraved as I am."

"MMnnn, I am aren't I," the teen agreed with a smile.


End file.
